littlemisfortunefandomcom-20200214-history
Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez
Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez, also known as Little Misfortune, is the main character and protagonist of "Little Misfortune." She was convinced by Mr. Voice to play his game so that she could earn the Eternal Happiness for her mother. About Misfortune is an 8 year old girl who enjoys dancing, stuffed animals, drawing and most of all, glitter. She has a very big imagination and keeps a diary of her life, which she hides in her "secret spot" (a space covered up by her blanket under her bed). She attends school in Openfields, which is where she took her glitter from. Misfortune comes from a "not so wonderful family." Her father and mother are in an abusive relationship, and both of them lash out at her as well. Her father is physically abusive towards her when he isn't absent, and her mother is a neglectful alcoholic. Misfortune, as her name implies, lives an extremely unfortunate life. Besides having an abusive family situation, numerous unfortunate things happen to her both as part of her backstory and throughout the game. For example, Erica, the daughter of her father's hunter friend, accidentally killed both of her parents after believing his gun to be a toy. Misfortune can potentially kill a puppy, and she encounters a man who has committed suicide while following Mr. Voice's game. She often eats things that she shouldn't, including hallucinatory drugs, cigarettes, and even her own glitter. Due to her misfortune, she is prone to getting herself hurt, mostly by falling flat on her face (to Mr. Voice's amusement). Whenever Misfortune finds something particularly unpleasant, she will resort to her catchphrase, "Yikes forever!" and her other catchphrase, when she sees something particularly dirty, she will say "Talk about crazy! Appearance Misfortune is rather small for her age (given her classmate is a head taller). She has brown eyes, messy brunette hair shaped like dog ears, rosy pink cheeks, and wears pink lipstick. She is adorned in an olive green and eggshell white jacket, pale leggings, black boots, and a rose-pink beret. According to Misfortune, her classmates call her a "pumpkin-head", which Mr. Voice agrees with, to her annoyance. She speaks in a heavy Latina accent, despite being born and raised in Sweden. Personality Although intelligent and mature for her age, Misfortune still maintains much of her childhood innocence and naivety. She writes in her diary that she often doesn't know how to feel about things, given her neglected upbringing. Despite her bubbly demeanor, she is easily annoyed and often swears when things do not go her way, She can be a little annoying when she is bored. Relationships Mr. Voice (Morgo) Misfortune is guided by Mr. Voice throughout the game on her mission to find the Eternal Happiness for her mother. She at first trusts Mr. Voice, despite his opinion of Benjamin. As the game progresses, however, she loses her trust in Mr. Voice and continuously argues with and ignores him. When she learns that he is actually Morgo, a creature from the Beyond, who has been taking all of the missing children, she refuses to play his game anymore and only agrees when he reminds her that she needs the Eternal Happiness for her mother. She again refuses after he tries to trick her into making her play the same game again. One of his last messages to her is that his game is the only thing keeping her alive. He’s like a father to her throughout the mission. Misfortune's Mother Misfortune adores her mother and loves her very much, but their relationship is not very strong as her mother is distant and neglectful, telling her daughter she must smile even if she is sad. Misfortune, in her own words, said that her mother wanted an abortion, but the procedure was illegal, so she was forced to marry Misfortune's father. Misfortune more than anything wants her mother to be happy, and she is the reason that she played Mr. Voice's game in the first place. Misfortune looks up to her mother as seen when she stated that one day she wants to be a juice drinker just like her mother, unaware that her mother is an alcoholic and the juice is actually wine. Misfortune's mother has shown several times to be an inept mother, leaving Misfortune alone at the store, having relations with strangers by the dumpsters while her daughter buys cigarettes for her, and flashing her body to get free things. Despite their poor relationship, Misfortune's mother proves that she still loved her daughter by crying over her death at the end, with the Eternal Happiness ending seemingly proving that her love was genuine. Misfortune, initially acting like she has to simply ask her mother for permission to leave with Benjamin despite knowing the gravity of the situation, eventually tells her mother that while she was her daughter for a while, she has to find her own happiness now, and modifies her catchphrase to "I'll love you forever...", confirming that she does in fact love her mother despite everything she has been through. As shown in the Eternal Happiness ending, her mother's grief over her daughter's death was real. Misfortune's Father Misfortune's father is largely absent in her life, and when he isn't, he is physically and verbally abusive towards her. An example of his abusive behavior is when he threw Stony at her, which is still partially coated with her blood. He chooses to (or is possibly forced by his wife) sleep outside in his car, rather than at home. He is also involved with drugs, as Misfortune recognized the drug lab in the hamster's den as similar to the one in her father's basement, but she thinks the drug lab is her father's science project. While it is never made clear, the car in Misfortune's backyard and its tire tracks appear to be leading away from her body at the end of the game, implying that he may have been the one to run her over (despite the car being present before she dies). It is also never made clear whether he ran her over intentionally or accidentally. If at all, a police car was present at the time of her death, hinting that he is now arrested. Benjamin Misfortune first spotted Benjamin outside of her house and grew attached, fixating on him and eventually growing a crush on the Fox (which is strange since she is a little girl and he is an animal but okay). Later investigations in his diary showed that the feelings were mutual. Benjamin left his handmade dolls throughout the town of Openfields to warn her of Morgo (Mr. Voice), and when Morgo (Mr. Voice) tried to collect on his deal with her, Benjamin protected and defeated him. Benjamin leads Misfortune through the fog from Pandora to Senersedee after she realized she had been dead since she had left her home. Hiro Hiro is the name of Misfortune's friend, a ghost boy from Japan. Despite the language barrier, they are best friends. He often asks her "霧はどこですか", transliterating as "kiri wa doko desu ka" which roughly translates to "Where is the Fog?" (which is in Senersedee) although she does not know this. Mr. Voice attempts to stop Misfortune from communicating with him by trying to convince her that he is imaginary and that ghosts are not real, concealing the fact that he is most likely one of his previous victims. He is seen throughout the game following Misfortune on her adventures until he is finally snatched away by Morgo towards the end of the game, also a mirror writing flipped as "beware of the consequence". Quotes * "I'm a little lady, that's what I am!" * "Yikes forever!" * "Fancy!" * "Creepy!" * "Sha-daan! Happiness to everything!" * *nervous giggle* * "Dammit! I never get to pet the sweet animals!" * "He's wearing a pair of sweet boots, he can't be dead!" * ”Give yourself a f--k!” * "Good afternoon/morning!" * "Rodrigo smelled like a fish. I like that in a fish." Trivia * Misfortune is voiced by Natalia Martinsson. * Misfortune often swears when she gets annoyed or offended: "Smells like poo-crap", "Slow down you f--k", "Damn that's creepy", "Give yourself a f--k!" She is often chided by Mr. Voice for her foul language. ** She also knows vulgar anatomical humor, as shown at the bus stop, where Misfortune saw the road name "Dickensroads" and made an obvious play at the word "Dick" in the name. ** This is likely the result of her abusive upbringing, where such language was likely commonplace and thus seen as normal. * Despite her age, she is shown to read at an advanced level (such as the text on the stones, and the university document in Benjamin's satchel), but understandably struggles to decipher their meaning. ** She is also a polyglot, since she is able to read writing in English, Swedish, and the rune alphabet (likely the same alphabet found in León Castillo's journal) on the statue. *** The deciphering of the rune is only a symbol order from A to Z, according to Castillo's journal, but it is still unknown how Misfortune learned the decipher without access to the journal. * Misfortune was potty trained late, only growing out of diapers at 7 years old. * Judging by her name, it's implied that her parents thought that she was a mistake, because Misfortune mentions that her mother wanted an abortion when she was pregnant with her. Gallery Annex8.png|Misfortune sitting alone on the train. Annex5.png|Misfortune taking the boat to Benjamin's home. Annex11.png|Misfortune in the fog. Annex17.jpg|Misfortune spotting the ghost of a missing child. LittleMisfortune RevealPoster 2018 Medium-NOLOGOS.jpg 20191220234909_1.jpg|Misfortunes death. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Adult Category:Antagonist